


Author Note

by AceofSpades (TheSilverPen)



Series: My Ace of Spades [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPen/pseuds/AceofSpades





	Author Note

Hey guys. 

So, I know a lot of you have been asking when I'll be posting a new work for the Cayde-6 series I started. 

College just ended for the semester so I'll be having a lot more freetime now. I was working on a new one during the semester but I'm not really happy with it, so I plan to go back over it and rework it. I'll hopefully be posting before Christmas but the new DLC has me a little distracted.


End file.
